Tenda
Tenda is a character from the tenth installment Dragon Quest video game: Dragon Quest X. She is an important person in Tenton and cares about the Hero/Heroine and his/her sibling. She is the grandmother of Singh. Appearance The player sees Tenda at two different occasions of their life: * As a child, she is a skinny little girl wears a red overalls with long sleeves and an U-shaped cleavage, although this cleavage is covered with a red cloak that has yellow triangulated details on its edges. She also wears a pair of leather boots. She also wears pigtails in her white hair to resemble her grandmother, Lady Elba. * As an old woman, she seems to have gained weight since she was a child and she hasn't changed her outfit. However, she has inherited her grandmother's staff and the cleavage of her overalls is more visible. Personality As a child, she is a girl with a cheerful and childish personality, she is also really expressive like the moment she wanted to talk to the Hero's sibling, she behaves like a walking corpse to gain their attention. She also is really beloved by the town's villagers because of her innocent and pure actions. As an old woman, she isn't as cheerful as she was as a child, especially in front of Singh, with whom she is very strict, however she has displayed that she cares about every villager of Eteene and that she loves Singh, the hero and their sibling. She is shown to be a bit cruel with Singh, but she indicates that it's for for the sake of her grandson. Biography Offline Tutorial and Prologue Tenda first appears in the dreams of the hero riding Galapagod with the hero's sibling, when the sibling offers the hero to ride with them, Tenda refuses and talks to the hero seriously about something. Later, at the church, she receives the hero along with Singh because they'll offer her a pillow that Singh made just for her and he tells her about the destruction of the stockpiles of perky beans, she gets angered by this and calls useless to Singh, however it is shown that she will use the pillow to have a nap. Before having a nap she orders the hero to find his sibling because she wants to tell them something, but they need to be together; when the hero and Singh exit her room she starts her nap. Later the same day, Singh and the sibling enters her room again and they find her revitalized and making pirouettes in the air. Then she summons all the villagers in front of the church and tells them that she has predicted that the town will be destroyed soon and no villager will survive this attack, however she says that they can change their destiny if a villager manages to bring some flowers of Tensu to Tenton. She explains that 3 people will be needed and that she has already chosen 2 of them: the hero and his sibling; however they still need one volunteer. When the villagers are discussing about this one of them screams when he sees that one ornery onion has successfully snuck into the town, Singh reacts and takes care of it using a fire spell. Tenda, surprised, selects Singh as the third participant of the mission and goes back into the church growling. It is implied that she is waiting for the group to come back with the flower in its possession. However, when the groups return to Tenton after fulfilling their mission, they discover that the town is being attacked by an horde of demons and that all the villagers have died. Singh runs for the church to see if Tenda is okay, but seconds later, the church is destroyed. While her death is not shown, it is only know that Tenda was already dead when the Online Tutorial ended. Extended Mission She is seen in the Tenton of the past as a child when her grandmother, the Elder Elba, introduced her to the town villagers and she announces that their village will cultivate Perky beans from that moment on because a foreigner, the Hero's sibling who came from the future, brought one bean to the village and gave it to the church as an offering. After the conclusion of the villager reunion, she tried to gain the sibling's attention acting like a zombie and started asking who they were and thanking them about the bean. Then she reacted when the sibling's prayer created a flash of light that reached the sky. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest X characters